Bright Starts and Dark Motives
by Jenn Sidle
Summary: A new member comes to the CSI team. Will a stronger family be formed or will this person only being trouble? And what happens when a ghost form the past comes back and threatens the life of one of the CSI’s own. (First fan fiction, go easy on me)
1. Prologue

  
Bright Starts and Dark Motives Prologue 

Staring at a piece of paper, Jennifer sat alone in her living room. Blank walls starred back at her. Everything that once made the room homely had been packed away in boxes, awaiting the move ahead. Jennifer had been starring at the paper that her held in her hand for over an hour. What should she do? That was what had been going through her mind the whole time. He would soon find out anyway, but maybe I should be the only too tell him first. How would he react? Would he be ok with it? Either way it was going to happen and there was only one thing left for her to do. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

After a few rings someone answered. "Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Hey Greg! Umm… This is Jennifer. Do you think we can talk?" Jennifer placed the paper on the table and walked out on her back porch, and talked.

The paper that she had been looking at read:

You request for the new opening that has been added to the Las Vegas CSI team, has been accepted. You will be transferred at the earliest possible time. We thank you for your work here at the LA crime lab and wish you the best of luck.

_Sincerely, Tom Masters _

_LA Crime Lab._

**TBC**

A/N: Well I just wanted to say thank you for even reading this! This is my first CSI fan fiction and I really hope that I am not letting all you great CSI writers out there down. I will write more soon, that is if you all don't want me to stop already! Well I do hope that you will review this and let me know what you think so far! Thank you!

JennSidle


	2. Chapter 1

Bright Starts and Dark Motives

Chapter 1 

Greg Sanders walked into the lab on a very odd mood. He walked right pass Sara Sidle with out even as much as a hello. This was not like Greg, but then again most of the things that Greg did, did not make sense, but he had been in this mood for a few days now. He walked into the locker room and slammed open his locker. Not caring who was there. He took off his jacket and placed it into his locker and took his nametag and placed it around his neck. He had been a CSI not for almost a year. He had tried so hard to become one and now that he was, he would no longer be known as the lab rat, that he had been for so many years. He was not apart of the CSI night shift. He was apart of a team. Not that being a lab technician was not cool and all, but this way he got to be out on the field with the others and not just stuck behind a computer all day.

"Hey Grego!" Nick Stocks had entered the locker room. Nick always seemed to have a smile on his face. Maybe that is why he and Greg got along so well. They were both funny guys, who liked to have a good time. "What's been up with you for the last couple of days? I talked to Sara on my way in here and she said that you walked right by her without even saying a word to her. Man that is not like you. I know that if you have a chance to talk to her you will take it. So spill what's up?"

But before Greg could even answer, Catherine Willows stuck her head in through the door. "Grissom want to have a staff meeting with us before we get started tonight. Well in his words he said to tell you two to get you asses into the staff room now."

The two men closed their lockers and walked to the staff room together. "I wonder what this is all about? The only time that Grissom wants to have a staff meeting is when we did something wrong, or when there is some big news." Nicked opened the door waiting for Greg to say something, but no answer came.

Greg knew all too well what this meeting was about. He had taken so much in since the phone call that he had gotten only a couple of days ago. He still could not make up his mind is this was a good thing or a horrible idea. The rest of the team was about to find out the thing that has been on his mind and he was not all to ready for what they would think or say.

Gil Grissom walked through the doors only seconds after Greg and Nick had entered. The whole team was there now and on time for once. Grissom was the head of the night shift. He had been working with this group for some time now, almost five years. They had been through some tough times and a lot of good times. They had become a family over the years. And changes where always hard to adjust to at first, but in the back of his mind he knew that they would get through anything together.

"Ok so yeah I am just going to get to it then so that we can get to our work. We have been getting a lot of work here and well they think that we could use an extra hand. So we are getting a new CSI on our night shift." Grissom could see a mix of reactions on the their faces, but Warrick was the first one to speak up.

"Please tell me we are not getting some fresh meat right out of the academy. " Warrick's face looked grim. The last time they had someone right out of the academy, she had gotten killed on her first assignment. Warrick still blames himself for what happened and it is a sad reminder of a time in his life that he just sooner wants to forget.

"No no, she has been a CSI for about five years. She is coming to us form LA. And what I have heard, she is on the top of her game and will make a great addition to our group." Grissom was not looking at Greg. He knew that this addition was going to be the hardest on him.

"Well it is about time that we have another girl on our team. You know what it is like to be over run with guys for as long as we have. It's about time we even out the numbers here. " Sara said with a joyful sound in her voice. She needed to have another girl around and hopefully someone around her age. "So what is her name?"

Before Grissom could answer Sara question, Greg spoke for the first time since the meeting had started. "Her name is Jennifer." Everyone just looked at him. Greg shifted in his chair. He felt like he was one of the people that they would interrogate and all eyes were on him.

"How do you know this Greg? Have you been looking at Grissom's notes again?" Nick teased Greg.

"Oh I only wish. No I got a call from her the other day and she told me that she had gotten the job here." Greg smiled as he though about it. He did not know if this was going to be a nightmare or maybe a good thing. All he knew was that he had to face it that she was on her way and nothing was going to change that.

"So you know this girl then Greg? Did you go to school with her or what?" Catherine asked and all eyes we once again on Greg. Or had they not moved since he first spoke?

"Well yeah I know her. We did go to school together for a wile before I moved out here to finish up school. But I knew her long before then. You could say you get to know a person when you share space in your mother's belly with them." All eyes went wide as Greg said this. Well all expect Grissom's, but then again he knew all this already. "Yeah Jennifer is my twin sister. Jennifer Sanders."

TBC 

A/N: So what do you think so far? I know it is not the best, but please remember that this is my first solo fan fiction of any kind. So go easy on me. Please let me know what you think and I will try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks for just reading it in the first place!

JennSidle


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say thank you to those that read and reviewed may story. You all rock, well most of you do. I am just having some fun here. I am not the best writer out there. There are a lot more CSI stories here, that are better then mine. I am doing this for me. If you happen to read my story and like it, well that is the plus side in posting them here. And if you don't like my story well you will never have to read it again. So thank you to those who read it. I will try and post soon!

JennSidle

Bright Starts and Dark Motives

Chapter 2 

The room was silent. No one knew really what to say. They all had been working together for some time now and just then they each realized that they're still so much they did not know about each other.

Sara was the first to break the silence "Your sister. Wow I did not even know that you had one." Not really knowing what to say she said the first thing that came to her mind. "And I am taking it from the way you have been for the last couple of day, that her coming here is not something that you wanted."

All eyes were on Greg. Greg's head was down and he was staring at the table. He felt ashamed that he had never mentioned his sister before now. And he felt that the other got the wrong idea about her and this whole thing.

"It's not like that. When I moved out here from LA, well we kinda lost touch. We were so close when we were kids. Now she is coming out here. I mean what is she going to think of what I have made of myself? I have been a lab technician for most of it and just recently became a CSI. She has been one for almost five years. She made it right away. What is she going to think of me? That I was not good enough?" Greg only stopped when some placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Greg." Grissom look down at him once he had stopped talking. "I have talked to Jennifer before she was asked to take this job. I needed to keep sure that it was the right thing to do. If I though in anyway that this would have a negative affect on our team or on you, I would never had aloud it. I think having her here will be a good thing for team. Ok now that, that's out of the way, its time to focus that what lays ahead of us tonight." With that the team knew that the meeting was over and that they had to get to work.

Grissom handed out the assignments for the night, A DB just on the outskirts of town found on the side of the road, a B&E at a hotel on the strip and some other ongoing cases. As the other were leaving Grissom stopped Greg before he left to go out for the night.

"Greg I just though you might want to know what Jennifer had to say when I asked her why she would want to come out here from LA and do you know what she said?" Grissom knew that her now had Greg's attention. "She said that all the times that she had talked to you over the years, you went on about what a great team was out here, how wonderful they were. She said you would not stop talking about us. And then she told me that it would be great to work with you. Jennifer told me that you were the reason that she even made it as far as she has. Greg, that does not sound like a person who would judge you for not being a CSI for only a year. I think this new addiction to our group will all do us some good." With that Grissom left the room, leaving Greg to think about what he had just told him.

Maybe Greg had this whole thing all wrong. Maybe having Jennifer here could be cool. He did miss her a lot and if worse came to worse, if he needed to kill her, he was an CSI after all and he would know how to get rid of the body with out leaving evidence. With a smile on his face left. He and Sara were the one that got the DB tonight.

TBC 

A/N: I know it is a little short, ok a lot short for me, but I just wanted to add something tonight. I need to get a hold of this whole writing thing. I am off work Wednesday so I will have sometime to really sit down and write. Well I hope so anyway. That to all of you that read this! Just know someone is out there reading my work brings a smile to my face.

JennSidle


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come along. I was working on another story because I did not know where I wanted to go with this one. But I think I am back on track. I will try to update soon, but I am just working so much! And I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have no one to read this for me, so I do my best! So thank you and I do hope you enjoy!_ Jenn Sidle

**Bright Starts and Dark Motives**

Chapter 3

Greg sat around the table with the others. He had asked them to come along with him to meet Jennifer. He also though it would be a good idea maybe for everyone to meet each other outside of work for the first time. It had been three day since the team found out that Jennifer was coming and that she was Greg's twin sister, so there had been a lot of questions. Greg had done his best to tell all that he could but the truth was he did not know all that much about Jennifer anymore. It made him sad to think about how much they missed of each other's life, but now that she was coming to his town, that was all about to change.

Greg kept looking at his watch. Catherine who was sitting next to him placed a hand on Greg's arm, "Don't worry, she will be here."

"Your right, I am going to get us some drinks." Greg stood up and walked over to the bar and ordered the group some drinks.

* * *

Jennifer stood outside of the bar, not wanting to go in just yet. A voice in the back of her head told her to turn and run, to go back to LA where she belonged. But another voice was telling her that this was where she belonged and that this was the best thing for her. Jennifer just want to walk in and to know everything was going to be ok, but for so reason she felt that this was Greg's life and that she was barging in on it and she was not ment to be here.

Taking a deep breath Jennifer pushed open the door. It was too late to turn back and she had to face what ever was to come her way. It may be open arms or a cold shoulder, but what ever it was going to be, she was ready.

Jennifer walked into the bar and into her new life.

* * *

"So what do you think she is going to be like?" Nick asked not really know what else to say while they waited for Greg to return.

"I think she is going to be goofy looking like Greg… Ow what was that for?" Warrick was rubbing his arm where Catherine had just slapped him. "Come on I mean a twin sister, they have to look a lot alike, or maybe she is a very good looking girl, but from that gene pool we are asking for a lot."

Catherine just gave Warrick a look wile Nick could not help but laugh. Grissom was about to go into a speech about something to do with twins, when they saw that Greg was waving to someone. They all turned to see whom it was that he was waving too and in the crowd of people a girl was waving back.

"See I told you." Warrick said with a grin.

The girl waving was about 5'4" with straight brown hair, which was pulled up in a high pony tale. She wore black dress pants and a plain white dress shirt. She had a goofy grin and to tell the truth she looked about ten pounds over weight.

"Wow for being twins they look nothing alike. They don't even have same eyes. But I guess that can happen right?" They all looked at Sara. She was not expecting the question to be answered. She just felt that she needed to say something.

Greg was now walk away from the bar and all eyes were on him. They could see that he had a huge smile on his face. He was so happy to see his sister. As he walked past the girl that had been waving, the group all had a stunned look on their faces. It had not even come to their minds that maybe Greg had been waving to someone else all together. Then he came to a stop in front on a girl who was standing by the door. Then after a few seconds he hugged the girl tight.

"Well it looks like you weren't asking for too much now does it Warrick?" Catherine could not help herself. The looks on their faces were just way too funny.

There stood Jennifer Sanders for all to see. She was about 5'9" slim, but not too slim. You could tell that she worked out. She had blonde hair that was just past her shoulders in length, with a wavy bounce to it. She wore jeans and a tank top, with a jean jacket. She had the eyes and nose that Greg did. There was no mistake that they were brother and sister. She was smiling, a smile that could light up any room.

* * *

As Jennifer hugged Greg, she knew how much she had truly missed him. It had been way too long since the last time they had seen each other. It had been almost three years.

"You are looking so good Jennifer. Wow you must have lost what thirty pounds since the last time I saw you?" Greg took a step back to have a good look at his sister.

"Well thirty-seven to be exact and you are looking great yourself. Love what you did with your hair." Jennifer could not help but smile. She felt like all eyes was on her as she looked at the group of people sitting at a table across the room. She knew that they had to be Greg friends that he was always talking about.

Greg saw that Jennifer was looking across the room at the others, so he took he hand and started to lead her across the room through the crowd to here his friends where. "They are so looking forward to meeting you. Don't worry they won't bite, well not too night at least." Greg's words made Jennifer smile. She had been so nervous to see Greg again, but her was horrified to meet the rest of the team.

They came to a stop at the table. "Guys this Jennifer, you could say my better half." The group smiled at Jennifer. They could tell that she was nervous and who could blame her, if any of them were in the same spot, they would feel the same.

"Hello" Jennifer said smiling at the people that were about to change her life in so many ways.

**TBC**

A/N: Well thank you for reading this! You all rock! So please review this and let me know what you think. I will be updating soon! You have my word on that!

_Jenn Sidle _


End file.
